DOAngels : C'est jour de paye
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Solano est mort et Jennifer Mui s'est à la fois vengée en enrichie en débarrassant le Venezuela de son dictateur. Cela vaut bien une petite fête bien arrosée, non ?


**C'est jour de paye**

Avec une exclamation ravie, Ewan fit sauter le bouchon de champagne, lequel s'éleva au travers des armatures servant à maintenir en l'air tous les câbles nécessaires aux installations de Fiona pour retomber avec un bruit mat au milieu du fatras de munitions, de bombes, d'obus et de missiles qui s'entassaient, plus ou moins bien rangés, dans tout le hall de la villa. Misha se précipita aussitôt que la mousse jaillit du goulot pour tendre son verre au pilote Irlandais et manqua de trébucher, sans aucune raison apparente, indiquant clairement que le Russe était déjà, comme à son habitude, passablement saoul. Sa consommation en alcool ne devait rien avoir à envier à la consommation en kérosène de son jet…

« A la libération du Venezuela ! clama Ewan en remplissant à ras bord le verre de son compagnon. A la mort de Solano et au pactole que ça nous a rapporté !

L'argent que les cinq mercenaires avaient effectivement amassé au cours du conflit qui avait secoué le pays était éparpillé un peu partout autour d'eux, conditionné pour une part sous formes de liasses soigneusement tassées et empilées en de nombreux cubes rangés sur des palettes… Mais rien n'était plus impressionnant que la véritable montagne d'argent qui se dressait derrière eux au milieu du hall, juste sous le dôme brisé et recouvert d'un filet de camouflage de la villa : des piles gigantesques de billets entassées les unes sur les autres comme une sorte de jeu de construction pour millionnaire, étalage presque obscène des profits que l'on pouvait tirer des exactions les plus cruelles d'êtres humains. A présent que leur opération était terminée, et Solano mort, le pays allait certes retrouver un peu de calme… mais le peuple vénézuelien ne serait de toute évidence pas celui que cette guerre aurait le plus enrichi…

Mais qu'il se rassure, Jennifer avait bien des idées en tête pour dépenser tout cet argent !

_ A la mort de Solano ! trinquèrent joyeusement les associés.

Les verres tintèrent avec entrain, les bulles agitées dans le liquide ambré et délicieux. L'un des avantages évident d'avoir gagné autant d'argent au service des diverses factions prêtes à tout pour défendre leurs intérêts sur ce sol, c'était au moins d'avoir à boire l'un des meilleurs champagnes de France ! Mais Misha était sans doute plus habitué à boire directement au goulot de la bouteille car il faillit tout renverser sur sa veste, ce qui ne surprit pas grand monde. Il avait l'air totalement heureux. Quelquefois, ils se demandaient s'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait…

_ Encore une fois, tu as été d'une efficacité éblouissante, complimenta Fiona après une petite gorgée de sa flûte.

_ Depuis le temps, tu me connais, répondit Jennifer avec un regard brillant de malice, je ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure.

_ Encore que tu n'as pas souvent eu recours à mes services, remarque Misha. Je pensais que j'aurais plus de bombes à distribuer !

La villa était remplie de suffisamment d'explosifs pour faire sauter une bonne partie du Venezuela, effectivement. Cependant, l'Anglaise répondit :

_ Pourquoi gaspiller du carburant et des bombes quand on peut retourner un char ennemi contre ses anciens propriétaires ?

_ La récup', il n'y a que ça de vrai, approuva Eva.

_ Elle a toujours eu le goût du risque, renchérit Fiona d'un air hilare.

_ Tu rigoles j'espère ? la contredit Jennifer. Je tenais surtout à ce qu'il ne me largue pas une frappe sur la tête !

Misha se sentit visiblement vexé, mais ralenti par la dose massive d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter au cours de la journée, qu'elle fût festive ou non, il ne put devancer Fiona :

_ Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui l'as recruté.

_ Ouais… Il nous fallait un pilote, alors… Au moins, je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas raté le bunker de Solano. Ca m'aurait fait mal de prendre une bombe nucléaire pénétrante sur le coin de la figure.

Curieusement, Misha éclata de rire. Ewan avec lui, d'ailleurs. Ces deux gusses ne prenaient vraiment rien au sérieux. Enfin, ils n'avaient peut-être pas si tort après tout, les résultats étaient bien là et parlaient d'eux-mêmes. A quoi bon se compliquer l'existence ?… Misha aurait sûrement pu dire que ce n'était plus une fois que la bombe était larguée qu'il fallait s'interroger sur la cible à atteindre… même s'il lui arrivait parfois de s'emmêler un peu les pinceaux à ce sujet…

_ Ca ne t'a quand même pas empêché d'amasser une belle quantité de munitions, remarqua Fiona qui inspectait du regard un des nombreux échafaudages chargés de bombes et montant jusqu'au plafond élevé du hall. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire ? Les emmener avec nous en Inde ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu comptes embarquer tout ça à l'autre bout du monde ! s'exclama Ewan, incrédule.

_ Tu préfèrerais qu'on fasse un feu de joie avec dans la villa de Solano ? railla Jennifer.

_ Pourquoi pas ? proposa Misha. Ca ferait sûrement un très beau feu d'artifice. Boum !

_ Il nous suffirait d'affréter un cargo…

_ Ca va nous coûter beaucoup trop cher… répondit Jennifer. Et puis les bombes, c'est pas ce qui manque sur un champ de bataille. Faisons plutôt comme les Américains : on laisse tout au plus offrant.

_ Je connais un paquet de monde qui serait ravi d'avoir un tel arsenal sous la main, effectivement, confirma Eva.

Vendre tout ce matériel leur rapporterait en effet sûrement beaucoup d'argent, avec une plus-value non négligeable, puisqu'ils en avaient récupéré la plus grande partie directement sur le terrain, abandonnée par les forces en présence, tandis que tenter de le faire circuler autour du monde ne serait pas sans risque. L'argent dégagé de cette vente pourrait très facilement être réinvesti ailleurs dans d'autres munitions…

Et puis, vendre des armes à des gens belliqueux était le meilleur moyen de déclencher une guerre, et les guerres, c'était ce qui faisait vivre les gens comme eux…

_ L'argent, c'est beaucoup plus facile à transporter, conclut Jen. Une fois sur un compte aux Caïmans, il pourra nous suivre partout où nous irons…

_ Eh boss, en profita Ewan, j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas de nous verser notre part du gâteau !

_ Aucune inquiétude. Chacun de vous sera rémunéré à la hauteur de sa contribution.

_ Quoi, on n'a pas droit à un pourcentage ? C'est pas juste, ça, patron !

_ Tu te souviens avoir négocié un pourcentage quand je t'ai emprunté au docteur Robyn ?

L'Irlandais baissa la tête et se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise et ne s'était pas un peu précipité. Fiona crut bon de rassurer ses associés :

_ Compte tenu des efforts fournis par chacun, je suis sûre que vous avez tous droit à une rémunération conséquente.

_ J'adore ton sens de l'équité, ironisa Jennifer. Ca va, je vous paierai bien. C'est pas comme si on manquait d'argent, de toute manière…

_ Génial ! s'exclama Ewan. A notre paye bien méritée ! ajouta-t-il en se servant une autre flûte de champagne et en trinquant avec Misha, qui avait lui aussi de nouveau rempli la sienne.

Un sourire en coin, Jennifer regardait les deux mâles de la bande s'exciter tandis qu'à son côté, Fiona s'amusait de son humeur. Elle savait qu'à sa manière, la belle Sino-britannique goûtait elle aussi à la liesse de cette victoire. L'Australienne ne regrettait qu'une chose : n'avoir pu assister au spectacle de la mise à mort du dictateur vénézuelien son bunker était bien trop épais pour qu'aucun satellite, même doté des plus perfectionnés des instruments infrarouges, ne pût voir au travers. Connaissant sa partenaire de longue date, il ne faisait nul doute que cela avait dû être grandiose, et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir manqué ça. Désormais, tout le monde saurait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer au plus malin avec Jennifer Mui, la mercenaire la plus chère du monde !

Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde paye !

_ Même si on décide de vendre les bombes au plus offrant, reprit Fiona, il va tout de même nous falloir un gros porteur pour emporter tout cet argent. Le jet ne Misha ne suffira pas.

_ Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ma Lucky Lady aux Vénézuéliens, renchérit Ewan. Sans elle, je ne viens pas.

Ce n'était probablement pas ce qui l'aurait attristée, mais Jennifer se rangea tout de même de leur avis.

_ Un avion-cargo ou un bateau ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, coupa Misha. Avec mon bébé, je peux vous suivre partout. Vous me dites juste où je dois atterrir, et je vous suis ! Je peux même emporter quelques souvenirs, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les étagères d'explosifs et en ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste qui versa une bonne partie de son champagne hors de son verre.

_ Un avion-cargo, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide. Si on le demande gentiment, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un C-5 ou un Antonov en partance pour l'Inde prêt à faire un petit crochet par ici…

_ Ce ne sera pas gratuit, nota la mercenaire anglaise. Et d'ailleurs, ça va nous coûter combien de demander « gentiment » ?... Est-on pressés à ce point ?

_ Relax, patron, coupa Ewan en remplissant de force sa flûte à ras bord. On règlera tous ces détails plus tard ! En attendant, faisons la fête ! C'est pas souvent qu'on destitue un dictateur sanguinaire !

_ Parle pour toi, répondit Jen avec un sourire néanmoins amusé.

Leur petite soirée de réjouissance se poursuivit paisiblement, bien que marquée par les excentricités d'Ewan ou les maladresses de Misha qui contrastaient nettement avec le calme impassible d'Eva, la mécanicienne. A force de champagne, et comme à son habitude, Misha tomba en plein coma éthylique. Aucune inquiétude à avoir, il se réveillerait très certainement douze heures plus tard, habité d'une furieuse envie de monter dans le cockpit de son avion. Eva se proposa cependant de le monter jusqu'à sa chambre plutôt que de le laisser traîner sur le carrelage abîmé du hall de la villa. Compte tenu de l'heure déjà bien avancée, elle annonça également qu'elle en profiterait pour se mettre au lit, ce qui emplit Ewan, qui avait décidément des vues sur tous les représentants de la gent féminine en sa présence, même les plus hostiles à son égard, d'une profonde déception. Qui passa assez vite, tout de même, car il demeurait malgré tout entouré de deux autres belles jeunes femmes.

Ewan continua donc de s'amuser avec ses deux patronnes, leur racontant ses discutables exploits ainsi que de nombreuses anecdotes croustillantes sur son passé sulfureux, essayant sans doute de les séduire, réussissant tout au moins parfois à les amuser, jusqu'à ce que Jen ne remarquât :

_ Il serait peut-être temps de commencer à déménager tout cet argent. L'emballer soigneusement pour le charger dans l'avion…

Elle faisait ostensiblement référence à la montagne de billets au milieu du hall qu'il serait bien plus facile de transporter une fois répartie sur plusieurs palettes. A la mine grimaçante d'Ewan, elle comprit qu'il s'était plutôt imaginé le faire à la pelle mécanique… Devoir tasser puis empaqueter des liasses de billets semblait en revanche être pour lui une perspective bien moins réjouissante.

_ Euh… tu sais quoi ? se souvint-il brusquement tout en s'éloignant à reculons. Je crois que j'ai pas mal de révisions à faire sur mon hélicoptère, et… Enfin, c'est pas une fois arrivés en Inde qu'il faudra y penser, tu vois ?... Alors vaudrait mieux que… que j'aille m'en occuper tout de suite !

Et il prit la fuite, son verre de champagne encore à la main. Jennifer et Fiona ne purent s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elles le suivaient des yeux grimper quatre à quatre l'escalier puis disparaître par la porte de l'héliport. Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent finalement de rire au moment où il la claquait derrière lui.

_ Fais-moi penser à le retenir sur sa part, déclara l'Anglaise.

_ Je pense que tu t'en souviendras très bien toute seule.

Jennifer sourit en hochant la tête. Après tout, ses compagnons étaient bien placés pour savoir à quel point elle savait se montrer rancunière…

Tout en tapotant sur l'écran refermé de son ordinateur portable, Fiona finit lentement son verre de champagne tout en le savourant longuement. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur les bouteilles ouvertes sur son bureau.

_ Tu m'aides à finir la dernière ? demanda-t-elle à sa partenaire.

_ Volontiers, répondit Jennifer en lui tendant sa flûte.

L'Australienne partagea ce qu'il restait de champagne entre leurs deux verres, plus ou moins équitablement, puis attrapa toutes les bouteilles vides pour les mettre dans un sac-poubelle. Un coup d'œil tout autour d'elle suffit à lui rappeler que leur souci premier durant leur séjour au Venezuela n'avait pas été de faire le ménage… Il leur faudrait au moins penser à jeter leurs ordures à la poubelle… A défaut de laisser le pays en bon état, ils pouvaient au moins prendre soin de le laisser propre.

_ Par contre, désolée, Jennifer, mais je ne crois pas que je sois en état de t'aider tout de suite à emballer l'argent. Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que je vais plutôt aller dormir.

Fiona regarda l'Anglaise dans les yeux, s'attendant à la voir sourire, persuadée que cette histoire n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

_ En ce qui te concerne, finit-elle par répondre, je pense avoir mieux à proposer.

_ Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Jennifer vida lentement sa flûte de champagne puis s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle pour lui retirer la sienne de la main. Elle posa soigneusement les deux verres sur le coin du bureau, sous le regard amusé de Fiona qui ne s'offusqua pas de leur proximité soudaine tandis que la belle Anglaise ne s'était arrêtée qu'à un pas d'elle.

_ Que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ? murmura Jennifer.

Surprise et expectative, Fiona fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais la lueur dans ses yeux suggérait qu'elle était toutefois intéressée. Sans lâcher des doigts les flûtes posées sur le bord du bureau auquel s'appuyait Fiona, Jennifer fondit sur elle et l'embrassa goulûment sur la bouche. Tétanisée, l'Australienne n'eut pas la moindre réaction, aussi pétrifiée qu'une statue. Le goût de ses lèvres donna de la douceur aux gouttes de champagne qui l'humectaient encore.

Lorsque Jennifer se dégagea, Fiona remarqua en rougissant, un peu gênée, mais sans colère :

_ Tu es saoule.

_ Et alors ? demanda l'anglaise d'un air enfantin. Toi aussi…

Les mains de Fiona doucement posées sur ses épaules tentaient de la repousser un peu, mais elles ne résistèrent en vérité presque pas lorsque la mercenaire se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser sa partenaire. Fiona lui céda et la laissa s'approcher tout contre elle, les mains de la Sino-britannique se posant toutes deux sur ses hanches sveltes et l'irradiant d'un frisson à l'intensité inattendue. Enfin, elle s'adonna elle aussi à ce baiser et il se prolongea, très doux, lent et attentionné, empreint d'une indéfectible affection plus que d'un désir passionné.

Quand l'Anglaise se recula à nouveau, un tout petit peu, elle passa délicatement ses bras autour du cou de Fiona et lui sourit. L'Australienne n'aurait su dire si son regard était celui pur et innocent d'une petite fille ou aussi sournois et pénétrant que celui d'un serpent. D'une certaine façon, elle s'avouait néanmoins fascinée par cette étincelle de mystère.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là, finit-elle par remarquer à voix basse.

_ Allons, tu sais bien que je ne suis d'aucun bord. Je me place toujours du côté le plus avantageux…

_ Alors si je comprends bien… je suis la plus avantageuse de tes partenaires ?

Jennifer enleva ses bras d'autour de son cou, s'éloigna un peu et répondit, comme si ce qu'elle disait était une évidence :

_ Franchement, tu me vois avec ce cabotin d'Ewan, ou cet ivrogne de Misha ?

Fiona secoua la tête avec un sourire. Non. Jennifer avait plus de classe que ça, il fallait bien l'admettre.

_ Et Chris, et Mattias ?... Et Eva ?

A son tour, Jennifer secoua la tête et revint vers elle, passa de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Non, c'est toi ma petite chouchoute.

_ Oh, si Ewan savait que tu fais à ce point du favoritisme, plaisanta l'Australienne.

Jennifer l'embrassa encore. Fiona se laissa juste faire, sans réagir, encore indécise. Elle ne savait encore quelle attitude adopter, essayait de ne pas trop laisser l'alcool embrouiller son jugement. Difficilement, car elle était en effet complètement ivre, elle aussi…

_ Cela dit, je ne te force pas la main, murmura Jen après leur baiser. Si tu ne veux pas…

Fiona secoua alors doucement la tête, ses cheveux châtains se balançant autour de son visage, effleurant ses joues rosies par l'ivresse et l'émotion.

_ C'est bon, répondit-elle. Ca fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas amusée un peu, et ce soir, c'est le moment idéal, non ?

Jennifer approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha pour l'embrasser encore. Cette fois-ci, Fiona se recula un peu, se hissa légèrement avec l'aide de sa partenaire pour appuyer ses fesses sur le bureau et passa ainsi ses bras autour de sa taille gracile, ouvrit délicatement la bouche pour mieux la fondre à celle de la belle Anglaise, leurs langues ne tardant plus à s'aventurer à la rencontre l'une de l'autre et à s'émerveiller de ce contact électrisant. Un frisson de volupté les parcourut toutes deux, les fit sursauter, et se presser plus fort l'une contre l'autre, leurs peaux soudain avides de se toucher…

Fiona avait pris sa décision. Que Jen fût une femme n'avait aucune importance pour elle. C'était une partenaire qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps, en qui elle avait pleinement confiance. Si elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour elle, une affection solide les liait l'une à l'autre depuis toutes ces années, un peu comme deux sœurs. Pour elle autant que pour Jennifer, ce qui allait se produire maintenant ne serait que l'égarement d'un soir, pour assouvir la faim de leurs corps si peu souvent rassasiés, et le champagne qu'elles avaient bu ferait qu'elles n'en garderaient que peu de souvenirs au lendemain, donc aucun malaise. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à s'amuser, au gré de leurs envies, les plus secrètes, les plus folles, cela ne changerait rien à leur inébranlable relation.

Quoique après tout, la perspective de devenir l'amante de la mercenaire la mieux payée du monde n'avait à priori rien de repoussant… Qui mieux qu'elle la connaissait, après tout ? Toutes deux savaient mieux que quiconque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'autre… Si elle la laissait promener ses mains habiles, qui diffusaient au contact de son corps sensible des ondes tumultueuses de chaleur et de bien-être, sur son ventre, le long de la courbe de ses hanches jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, dans le bas de son dos au-dessus de ses fesses, c'était bien qu'elle ne trouvait aucune raison de l'en empêcher… Leur baiser était à présent plus intense, leur étreinte plus serrée, le désir commençait à les gagner, envahissant jusqu'à chacune de leurs extrémités.

Mais non, tout serait probablement oublié dès le jour levé, et c'était peut-être ce qu'elle y trouvait de plus excitant, éprouvant l'étrange impression de se trouver un peu comme hors du temps, dans un espace où celui-ci n'avait plus d'emprise et qui, une fois qu'elles en seraient revenues, n'aurait aucune incidence sur la réalité. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un peu comme un rêve. Ce qu'il y a de commode dans les rêves, c'est que tout y est permis…

Un peu plus tard, Jennifer emmena Fiona vers le canapé en face de son bureau. Elle s'y laissa guider comme une petite fille obéissante, puis s'y assit tandis que l'Anglaise penchée au-dessus d'elle la tenait encore, l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Toutes deux se moquaient que le hall fût pour ainsi dire ouvert aux quatre vents… Fiona s'allongea sur le canapé abîmé mais encore confortable, posa lentement la tête sur l'accoudoir, Jennifer se mit à califourchon sur elle et la prit par les épaules, elles se contemplèrent longtemps, leurs bras caressants se frottant l'un à l'autre, puis Jennifer se coucha contre elle et leurs souffles se mêlèrent… Les cheveux noirs de jais, très doux, de la Sino-britannique tombaient sur le visage de Fiona et lui caressaient les joues, très agréablement. Toutes deux s'abandonnaient à tous les plaisirs de leurs sens.

Leurs hanches, leurs ventres brûlants et lisses, leurs poitrines moelleuses, rebondies et appétissantes, se frottaient langoureusement, très lentement, excitaient leurs nerfs, attisaient leur soif, embrumaient plus encore que l'alcool qui les saoulait leurs deux esprits abîmés.

Fiona la dévora des yeux lorsque Jen se redressa au-dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle se cala bien dans le canapé pour s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir et redresser ainsi un peu la tête puis tendit les mains vers le corps désirable de la belle Anglaise. Elle lui toucha d'abord les hanches, les tint et les caressa comme un vase de céramique précieuse, puis remonta le long de leur courbe soigneusement dessinée vers le creux de sa taille, le bout de ses doigts effleurant à peine, bien qu'elle en rougît, le postérieur ferme de la mercenaire. Jennifer inclina doucement la tête lorsque les mains de l'Australienne parvinrent tout au creux de sa taille, elle était parcourue des pieds à la tête d'un frémissement délicieux qui la fit chanceler sur ses appuis et pousser un soupir étouffé. Elle ferma les yeux et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les caressa tout en les enjoignant à venir l'explorer plus avant encore… Par l'ouverture de son justaucorps de cuir déboutonné jusqu'un peu au-dessous de ses seins, Fiona put voir perler entre ceux-ci de premières gouttes de sueur, et cela décupla étrangement ses désirs… Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, et ses mains continuèrent de monter jusque sous les bras de Jennifer, lui caressèrent délicatement les aisselles…

_ Tu es magnifique, dit-elle avec sincérité, son regard cristallin plongé dans ses yeux sombres et impénétrables.

Les doigts de Fiona contournèrent ses épaules, remontèrent à ses clavicules pour venir effleurer la pointe de ses cheveux, légers comme un souffle. Ils étaient fins, soyeux et très agréables au toucher… L'Australienne les lui enviait presque. Les Asiatiques avaient vraiment de très beaux cheveux…

_ Ca ne te tient pas chaud dehors, tout ce cuir ? finit-elle par demander, curieuse. Ce n'est pas le genre de vêtements approprié pour les climats tropicaux, si je ne m'abuse.

Jennifer hocha la tête puis répondit :

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je la laisse autant ventilée ?

_ C'est pour ça ? s'étonna Fiona avec un sourire qui prit bien des airs plus mutins. Je pensais que c'était pour désorienter l'ennemi avec tes… charmes…

_ Espèce de garce… répliqua Jen en prenant délicatement les mains de Fiona dans les siennes pour les embrasser l'une après l'autre, caresser de la langue l'intérieur de sa paume, suçoter lentement le bout de ses doigts longs et soigneusement manucurés.

Sans doute les ongles longs étaient-ils un problème pour elle lorsqu'elle tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, elle qui était amenée si souvent à le faire…

Les chatouilles que lui procurait la langue habile de Jennifer entre ses doigts étaient insupportables et ses mains essayaient d'elles-mêmes, par réflexe, de se dérober. Mais son étreinte sur elles ne se relâchait pas, impitoyable, et l'Anglaise continuait savamment de la titiller, minutieuse, sournoise, et la respiration de Fiona commençait à devenir de plus en plus ample, à s'accélérer…

_ En tout cas, haleta-t-elle, je trouve que ça te va vraiment bien…

Jennifer rendit enfin leur liberté à ses mains. Elles lui échappèrent alors vivement, comme craintives, et lui caressèrent doucement la gorge jusqu'à atteindre le col de sa combinaison. Fiona laissa ensuite glisser ses mains le long des pans de cuir ouverts et les arrêta juste au-dessus de sa poitrine sur laquelle son regard était soudain tombé et qu'elle ne pouvait depuis plus cesser de fixer, intensément.

_ C'est vraiment incroyable… la façon dont ton corps est moulé dedans…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa tête lui tournait. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent… L'émoi qu'elle ressentait. Le désir qui la guidait. L'envie de plus en plus pressante qui la poussait vers son amie et partenaire. Etait-ce seulement l'alcool qui la désinhibait à ce point ?...

Timidement, les doigts de Fiona soulevèrent les pans du tissu épais et se glissèrent dessous, se refermant avec ferveur sur les épaules déliées de la belle Sino-britannique. La sensation de sa peau douce et chaude au creux de ses paumes l'époustouflait. Ses bras retombés le long du corps, Jennifer la regardait faire sans mot dire, un sourire mystérieux au milieu d'un visage impassible. Elle guettait avec avidité, avec impatience, la teinte de plus en plus pourpre des joues de Fiona à mesure que celle-ci, avec une timidité amusante, dégageait lentement ses épaules de son justaucorps, faisait glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, dévoilant peu à peu, avec majesté, ses seins et son ventre hâlés.

Lorsque Jen ôta elle-même les mains de ses manches, Fiona était devenue rouge comme une pivoine et n'osait plus la toucher, mais le regard qu'elle posait sur elle, sur sa peau nue, aux endroits les plus secrets et les plus charmants de son corps, était plein de honteuses convoitises, et en disait bien assez long sur les émotions qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Ainsi défaite du haut de sa combinaison, Jennifer s'offrait sans pudeur au regard et aux envies de sa partenaire. Si le simple fait de sentir sur elle ses yeux bleu acier la mettait dans un tel état, elle ne pouvait que désirer plus ardemment que les contacts entre elles ne deviennent bien vite plus… étroits…

Fiona la contempla longtemps, tout attentive au moindre de ses mouvements, au plus infime des frémissements de sa peau au charme sauvage, et tout naturellement, au balancement hypnotique de ses seins à chacune de ses respirations. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le corps d'une femme pourrait un jour exercer une telle fascination sur elle, et Jennifer n'était encore pourtant qu'à demi nue…

Encouragée par le regard brûlant de Jennifer, elle posa enfin de nouveau les mains sur elle. Encore une fois sur ses reins. Mais cette fois-ci, sa peau était nue, et le contact fut ainsi pour toutes deux bien plus agréable. Cette découverte savoureuse enhardit la jeune Australienne et guida ses doigts vers d'autres mystères, plus troublants encore. Elle se sentit un brin honteuse lorsqu'elle les referma sur la poitrine ferme et souple de la belle Anglaise, mais cette sensation disparut en un instant au toucher de cette chair chaude et élastique, à la rondeur parfaite, lourde dans ses mains, lisse et frémissante entre ses doigts engourdis… Submergée de désir, toutes ses appréhensions comme balayées par une subite vague de chaleur, Fiona caressait ses seins avec avidité, fureur, redessinait leurs contours avec sensualité, pinçait doucement les tétons tout durs, titillait leur extrême sensibilité avec une habileté prodigieuse. Avec un gémissement plaintif, Jennifer pressa sa main contre une de celles de Fiona. Voulait-elle la ralentir, la retenir, l'implorer d'y aller plus vite, plus fort ? Même elle n'aurait su le dire. Tout en elles devenait indistinct, indissociable…

Tant elle aima caresser la poitrine voluptueuse de Jennifer, autant elle aima à parcourir plus délicatement la peau lisse, tendue, de son plexus solaire, de son ventre brûlant… Les chatouillis délicieux que cela lui procurait faisaient branler la jolie mercenaire au-dessus d'elle, menaçait de la faire lui tomber dessus. Toutes deux se retenaient à grand-peine de gémir…

_ Sous la douceur de ta peau, la fermeté de tes muscles… soupira Fiona, pantelante. Ca m'excite tellement…

Au moindre frisson, elle pouvait en effet sentir les abdominaux de la Sino-britannique se contracter directement sous ses phalanges… C'était absolument fantastique.

Jennifer leva un sourcil, ouvrit un œil et, amusée de l'émoi qui se peignait sur le visage de sa compagne, voulut plaisanter :

_ Que veux-tu, je dois garder la forme si je veux m'en tirer en un seul morceau…

Fiona approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire amusé tandis que, totalement absorbée par les sensations magiques qu'elle en éprouvait, elle ne cessait de la caresser.

Taquine, Jennifer poursuivit :

_ De ton côté, on dirait plutôt qu'il y a du laisser-aller…

A ces mots, ayant soulevé le débardeur de l'Australienne, elle pinça fermement la chair de son ventre et la fit vivement sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta Fiona qui se débattit pour essayer de se défaire de la main de Jennifer qui ne la lâchait pas, le corps agité par les frissons qu'elle lui procurait. Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai quand même suivi l'entraînent de la Marine Australienne !

_ Ah oui ? répondit Jen d'un ton railleur. Eh bien tu ferais sans doute mieux de te remettre à l'exercice.

_ Arrête ! Arrête, tu me chatouilles !

Elle avait beau essayer de la repousser de toutes ses forces, la main de Jennifer continuait de lui mordre le ventre presque indifféremment. Le corps de Fiona était tout agité de spasmes et de soubresauts incoercibles, des frissons violents comme des décharges électriques la parcourant des pieds à la tête et amenuisant ses forces, sa résistance. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour tenter d'échapper à son étreinte, mais l'effort fut vain.

_ C'est mou, tout ça, exagéra Jennifer qui jouissait avec une indicible volupté du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur sa compagne tandis qu'elle resserrait encore la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau délicate et sensible.

_ Je fais de l'exercice tous les jours, je te signale ! se défendit Fiona, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était hilare.

Alors qu'elle n'éprouvait déjà aucun mal à la dominer, Jennifer fit bientôt pression sur l'épaule de Fiona pour la contraindre à s'allonger sur son ventre, puis s'allongea tout contre elle pour l'immobiliser totalement. Elle lui souffla au creux de l'oreille, vicieuse :

_ Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, je n'ai aucun mal à faire de toi tout ce que je veux…

_ C'est parce que tu triches ! réplique Fiona entre deux éclats de rire, telle une enfant. Tu me chatouilles, alors je ne peux pas me défendre.

Malgré le poids de Jennifer sur son dos, l'Australienne parvint tout de même à arquer celui-ci et à se débattre quelque peu. Mais ses efforts ne pourraient rien pour la sortir de l'étau inflexible dans lequel l'enfermait Jennifer, qui ne faisait d'ailleurs preuve d'aucune violence alors qu'elle n'avait pas son pareil dans la maîtrise des techniques et clés d'immobilisation à même de rendre la proie la plus féroce aussi docile qu'un agneau…

_ Tu es à moi !... martela-t-elle lentement à son oreille.

Fiona cessa brusquement de se débattre lorsque la main de Jennifer cessa subitement de la torturer pour devenir d'un coup caressante, d'une douceur inimaginable, alors que l'autre se refermait par surprise sur son sein droit et le pressa fermement et que la belle Anglaise mordillait délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Les chatouilles dont l'avait accablée sa mutine partenaire devenaient tout à coup des ondes d'un bien-être infini, absolu, si pénétrant qu'elle en gémit, comme transpercée… Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était en sueur… et qu'elle avait envie de sentir les mains de Jennifer faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait d'elle…

_ Je plaisante, la rassura bientôt la mercenaire à voix basse, si suave qu'elle lui en faisait oublier combien elle pouvait être sifflante parfois. Tu es une femme absolument superbe, et tu as un corps parfait…

Si la chair qu'elle avait pincée était un peu molle, vraiment un tout petit peu, ce qui n'était pas désagréable au niveau du ventre, elle n'avait pu que s'émouvoir elle aussi, alors que Fiona se débattait contre elle, de la fermeté et de la force de ses muscles, et avait bien failli à cause de cela perdre sa prise sur elle… Sur le terrain, face à un ennemi, rien ne savait lui faire perdre son calme et sa concentration, mais à cet instant, les circonstances étaient plus que différentes…

_ Mais je ne fais pas le poids contre toi, gémit Fiona qui parvint à reprendre son souffle entre deux soupirs, la voix teintée d'une certaine autodérision.

La langue de Jennifer la parcourut derrière l'oreille et la fit taire, sa main sur son sein se resserra plus fort, lui coupant le souffle.

_ Mais sur le terrain, c'est moi qui ne ferais pas le poids sans tes compétences en informatique et ton soutien… Il y a des choses que je sais bien faire et d'autres…

La main de Jennifer sous le débardeur de Fiona remonta sans prévenir jusqu'à son plexus solaire et s'arrêta juste sous sa poitrine, l'irradiant d'un sursaut d'extase.

_ … que je préfère te laisser car tu sais t'en occuper mieux que personne…

Emue, Fiona resta un instant pétrifiée à ne savoir quoi faire, puis elle tourna lentement la tête, les yeux clos, à la recherche de la bouche de Jennifer qui ne tarda pas à se joindre à la sienne. Entre ses bras, elle s'allongea petit à petit sur le côté pour mieux s'offrir à ce baiser envoûtant. Les mains voluptueuses et câlines de la belle Anglaise se firent plus pressantes, celle sous son débardeur venant se refermer directement sur la chair moelleuse d'un de ses seins, l'autre s'efforçant fébrilement de relever le vêtement pour le dénuder… Eblouie, Fiona s'abandonnait à elle, à ses caresses et ses baisers, à la passion qui la consumait.

Elle poussa un gémissement bref lorsque sa poitrine fut soudain mise à nu, que le regard ardent de Jennifer la contempla longuement tandis qu'entre ses doigts elle continuait de masser doucement l'un de ses seins souples et ronds. Couchée sur le flanc, envahie par un embarras bien troublant, Fiona n'osait la regarder faire. Elle gémit plus fort lorsque la mercenaire déposa délicatement sur sa peau la chaleur pénétrante de ses lèvres suaves, puis une octave plus haut encore lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue brûlante parcourir la courbe épanouie de son sein jusqu'à la pointe dardée de son mamelon. Se tut complètement lorsque Jennifer se mit à le téter avec une infinie tendresse, le souffle coupé. La peau de la Sino-britannique collait à la sienne, cette communion intime lui faisait tourner la tête, et son attention était toute concentrée sur le mouvement de ses doigts agiles tout autour de l'aréole de son sein, la succion délectable de ses merveilleuses lèvres sur son mamelon en érection… Jennifer se frottait tout contre elle, aérienne, et Fiona se laissait câliner, alanguie par la chaleur et la passion que lui transmettait cette si douce étreinte…

Jennifer glissait contre elle, la léchait et la caressait de partout. De la bouche de Fiona ne s'empêchaient plus de couler de longs soupirs plaintifs, envoûtante litanie d'un bonheur qui la transcendait, lui faisait perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace. Délicieuse ivresse, qui gagnait chacune des parties de son corps et de son esprit. Elle n'était plus que le jouet de la volonté experte de sa partenaire, ne réagissait plus qu'aux stimuli qu'elle lui procurait, précise, subtile, comme si son corps n'avait été qu'un instrument dont Jennifer avait toujours su jouer à la perfection. Elle titillait chacun des points sensibles de sa chair avec tant d'intensité qu'elle ne parvenait à retrouver son souffle, à ne sortir ne serait-ce qu'un instant la tête de l'océan de saveurs inédites dans laquelle elle se noyait inexorablement. Le bout de ses seins endoloris, son ventre chatouilleux, son nombril si délicat… Jennifer savourait chacun des recoins de cette peau lisse et délicieuse, se plaisait à l'exciter, lentement, ses désirs grandissant en elle au point qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus à même de les réfréner…

Alors que Jennifer se coulait contre Fiona, le bout de sa langue et de ses doigts remontant lentement, très lentement le long de son plexus solaire au dessin soigné, l'un de ses petits tétons l'effleura dans le dos, tout près de la courbe pure du creux de sa taille. Toutes deux en frémirent et poussèrent un cri à l'unisson, puis Jennifer, tout en serrant ses bras autour de son corps gracile, mordit dans la chair savoureuse de son sein et se tut pendant que Fiona, totalement étourdie par cet élan passionné, continuait seule d'exprimer l'émoi dans lequel elle était toute plongée, dans lequel elles se rejoignaient.

Peu à peu, Jen tira Fiona vers elle pour la rallonger sur le dos, sa bouche et ses mains toujours pressées contre son corps de fée. Sans lâcher le sein qu'elle suçait avec gourmandise, Jennifer remonta autant qu'elle le put le débardeur de Fiona, puis elle se redressa enfin pour le lui enlever complètement, avec son aide, et ôta également son soutien-gorge qu'elle avait relevé… Puis les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent dans un baiser brûlant, leurs langues enchantées de se retrouver se contant avec ferveur les mille et une merveilles que cet instant de bonheur leur faisait encore découvrir… Et pour se décrire toutes ces choses fabuleuses, leurs deux bouches avaient besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps, et de douceur, d'une infinie douceur… Le langage de leurs corps tout entiers s'accordait petit à petit et elles se livraient ainsi l'une à l'autre sans mot dire, sans pudeur, sans plus rien se cacher.

A son tour, Fiona goûta à la poitrine de Jennifer, assouvissant ainsi le désir furieux qu'elle avait senti naître et grandir en elle au point qu'il l'avait rendue folle. La belle Anglaise avait beau s'être campée au-dessus d'elle de toutes ses forces, sa poitrine à la hauteur de la bouche l'Australienne, le plaisir que lui procuraient ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa langue fébrile et même ses petites dents aiguisées la faisait trembler comme une feuille. Elle avait grand mal à retenir ses cris, la chaleur persistante déjà depuis longtemps installée dans son bas-ventre, qui n'avait que crû tandis qu'elle s'était elle-même livrée à ce petit jeu ô combien érotique, ne faisait que redoubler, harassante…

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Jennifer arracha son sein de la bouche gourmande de Fiona et se remit à la lécher, son torse à présent complètement nu lui permettant de plus de venir explorer des régions du corps de sa désirable partenaire qu'elle ne connaissait encore pas. Elle la lécha ainsi dans le cou, frôlant délibérément de son front la chevelure soyeuse de la belle Australienne, fabuleusement sensible à ce contact si doux et léger. Le bout de sa langue redessina lentement la voûte arquée de ses aisselles, l'une après l'autre, à plusieurs reprises, se délectant de la saveur douce-amère de sa sueur et des frissons interminables dont elle sentait Fiona parcourue jusqu'aux plus intimes profondeurs de sa chair. Sa bouche et ses mains s'attardèrent longtemps sur le haut de ses seins, mais ne purent finalement résister à l'envie, au besoin irrépressible, de les prendre tout entiers, de se refermer dessus comme sur le plus précieux des trésors, de venir s'insinuer dans l'étroit sillon qui les séparait…

Continuant plaisamment de téter la belle Australienne, un sein après l'autre, concentrée et goulue comme l'aurait été un nouveau-né, Jen laissa ses mains vagabonder, errer sans but sur son ventre plat et brûlant. Sa peau lisse se couvrait lentement d'une sueur qui la rendait moite, un peu collante, mais toujours aussi agréable au toucher… Le nombril de Fiona et les profondeurs de son gouffre semblaient d'un attrait tout particulier pour ses doigts libertins… Bientôt, ceux-ci s'aventurèrent sur le territoire plus rêche de son pantalon en jean, glissèrent le long de ses deux cuisses fuselées pour attraper vigoureusement son postérieur au galbe sans défaut. La consistance ferme de ses fesses confirma les dires de Fiona, dont Jennifer n'avait toutefois jamais douté : la jeune femme prenait grand soin de sa condition physique. Le corps de Fiona était adorable et sexy à souhait, faisait tourner toutes les têtes… même celle d'une mercenaire qui veillait pourtant à la garder bien sur les épaules…

Laissant sa bouche glisser le long du ventre de l'Australienne, jusqu'à faufiler sa douce langue dans le cratère bouillant qu'était son ombilic, Jennifer déboucla lentement la ceinture de son jean, presque sans bruit. Fiona était haletante et tremblait entre ses bras, et elle en éprouvait une indicible excitation qui exaltait chacun de ses sens. Elle tira ensuite subrepticement, mais avec fermeté, sur la ceinture pour la lui ôter, défit le bouton de son pantalon, ouvrit la braguette… Fiona avait de plus en plus chaud, se sentait de plus en plus étouffer à mesure que Jennifer s'enfonçait à la découverte de ses plus intimes secrets, sensations partagées par la mercenaire anglaise bien qu'elle ne fît preuve d'aucune hésitation. Jennifer releva la tête pour se concentrer sur le pantalon de sa partenaire qu'elle entreprenait de lui enlever Fiona se redressa elle aussi, flageolante, s'assit à demi sur le canapé et replia les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux tandis que le vêtement glissait le long de ses jambes interminables, accompagné par les mains de la belle Sino-britannique auxquelles se joignirent bientôt ses lèvres malicieuses, sa langue coquine…

L'ayant ainsi défaite, dans un concert de soupirs, de son pantalon puis de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes, Jennifer lui fit ouvrir les jambes, l'obligeant à poser son pied droit sur le sol tandis que son autre jambe repliée restait appuyée contre le dossier du canapé. Fiona l'interrogeait d'un regard presque craintif, implorant. Immobile sous ses yeux, inquiète, elle était belle à en mourir, et Jennifer se laissait posséder par l'attraction indéniable que sa gentille et jolie partenaire exerçait ainsi sur elle. Elle éprouvait quelque chose de totalement nouveau, pour la toute première fois depuis que toutes deux se connaissaient : elle avait envie d'elle. Bien qu'elle pouvait clairement lire dans le regard de Fiona la réciproque irréfutable de ces sentiments inédits, elle pouvait aussi sentir comme elle était intimidée de se trouver ainsi offerte à elle, presque nue, et ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Comme pour la rassurer, elle s'avança pour l'embrasser profondément, lui communiquer toute la ferveur de son désir et l'ardeur de cette passion qui la consumait. D'abord figée, Fiona s'abandonna bientôt à ce baiser et le lui rendit, tendit la langue à la rencontre de la sienne, puis sursauta subitement en sentant la main de Jennifer se refermer à l'improviste entre ses cuisses, sur le point le plus sensible et secret de son être. Surprise, elle tenta par réflexe de reculer mais Jennifer s'avança avec elle, et les caresses tendres de ses doigts attentionnés dissipèrent en un rien de temps ses appréhensions. Fiona passa les bras autour du cou de Jennifer et l'embrassa plus passionnément encore, avide de sentir les mains de la jeune Anglaise continuer de faire ce qu'elles voulaient d'elle.

_ Qui c'est la coquine qui a mouillé sa culotte ? susurra Jennifer tout juste après leur baiser, ses doigts encore égarés dans la chaleur de son entrejambe, ses lèvres étirées par un sourire gamin et satisfait.

_ S'il te plaît, ne joue pas au macho, lui répondit Fiona à voix basse, hachée par l'émotion, l'air toutefois amusé. Où est l'intérêt de le faire avec une femme, sinon ?...

La jolie Sino-britannique hocha la tête et lui demanda pardon, puis elles s'embrassèrent encore tandis que ses doigts se pressaient un peu plus fort contre le sexe de Fiona qu'elle pouvait sentir se dessiner sous le tissu humide de son sous-vêtement…

Le dos arqué, le corps cambré par le plaisir fulgurant qu'elle éprouvait, Fiona n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se laisser tomber en arrière et d'attirer Jennifer tout en elle. Mais l'accoudoir du sofa auquel elle était appuyée l'empêchait de tomber autrement qu'en basculant par-dessus, ce à quoi elle n'était encore pas tout à fait rendue, et sa culotte, pourtant de plus en plus mouillée et fine, leurs peaux de se toucher…

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, finit par murmurer Jennifer, je suis exactement dans le même état que toi…

Fiona ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater d'un petit rire discret et cristallin.

_ T'as vraiment trop bu…

Un frisson magique, un sentiment indescriptible, s'emparèrent d'elle tandis qu'elle tirait doucement la culotte de Fiona le long de ses jambes tout en épousant de nouveau de ses mains leur forme émouvante jusqu'à venir chatouiller la plante de ses pieds. Jennifer était stupéfaite par la douceur de sa peau. C'était tellement différent d'avec celle d'un homme… Elle adorait ça. Elle adorait voir Fiona refermer pudiquement les jambes pour lui dissimuler un peu plus longtemps encore l'ultime secret de son corps… Elle adorait regarder le petit triangle de toison duveteuse et brune qui poussait sous son ventre, détail si fascinant au milieu de la blancheur éclatante de sa peau… Ses mains remontant les jambes de Fiona en sens inverse, Jennifer vint embrasser tendrement ce charmant pubis, explorer de ses lèvres caressantes ce bosquet aux parfums enjôleurs, blottir son visage dans la chaleur attirante de son bas-ventre…

Puis elle attrapa fermement Fiona par les poignets et la tira subitement sous elle, son corps se frottant au sien, la pointe de ses seins glissant sur la peau humide de la jeune Australienne lui procurant une indicible sensation d'éblouissement qui atteignit son paroxysme au moment où leurs deux poitrines se pressèrent enfin, étouffées, collées à n'en plus se défaire, mêlant à l'inextricable leur infinie sensibilité. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent, Jennifer sentit les cuisses nues de Fiona passer autour d'elle et se refermer sur son dos, elle se pelotonna contre elle, sa chaleur la pénétrait par tous les pores de sa peau et la dévorait. Leur étreinte étroite les liait plus fort encore l'une à l'autre, pour ne plus les libérer.

Longtemps après, ce fut au tour de Fiona de déshabiller sa partenaire, la fébrilité, la nervosité de chacun de ses gestes trahissant le désir qui bouillonnait en elle, indécent, éhonté, tentateur… La jeune femme eut pourtant un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle eut tiré suffisamment sur le bas du justaucorps de Jennifer pour découvrir le slip qu'elle portait.

_ Ca alors, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de porter des sous-vêtements aussi sobres !

Sa culotte était blanche, toute simple, sans aucune fioriture.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Sur le terrain, la seule chose dont je me soucie, c'est que ce que je porte n'entrave pas mes mouvements.

Fiona hocha la tête. Jennifer avait raison. Le métier qu'elle faisait ne laissait que peu de place à ce genre de considérations esthétiques. Elle ne pouvait que la comprendre, d'ailleurs, elle-même ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à ces détails dans son travail. Pourtant, instinctivement, elle l'avait tout de même toujours imaginée dans des dessous plus chics… et plus sexy aussi… Mais à bien y réfléchir, cette sobriété lui correspondait tout autant…

_ C'est vrai, se souvint-elle. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de faire dans la dentelle.

_ Et tu te crois drôle ? rétorqua Jen avec un sourire moqueur et à la fois conquis.

Sur ces entrefaites, Fiona poursuivit de la dévêtir. Très lentement, car elle essayait de faire durer autant que possible le plaisir de l'attente. Jen était une femme vraiment magnifique et elle estimait non sans raison qu'un tel trésor méritait qu'on le traite avec patience et délicatesse. Alors elle s'efforçait de contenir les élans bouillants qui lui intimaient plutôt d'arracher ses vêtements, quand bien même elle ne serait probablement pas arrivée à égratigner le cuir de qualité, et veillait à prendre son temps, tout son temps.

Jennifer s'assit lorsque Fiona eut tiré son justaucorps jusqu'à mi-cuisses, se dressa en prenant appui sur ses mains derrière son dos sur le canapé. L'Australienne lui enleva ses bottines et les posa délicatement par terre. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec ces bottes de couturier que l'on pouvait trouver dans les boutiques de luxe et que l'on contrefaisait partout dans le monde, mais la qualité indéniable des matériaux ne la trompait pas : ces bottines devaient valoir une véritable fortune. C'était du matériel de pro, conçu pour ne jamais lâcher son utilisateur. A rude épreuve, tout comme l'était Jennifer elle-même. Ses pieds étaient nus à l'intérieur. Fiona se demanda par quel miracle elle arrivait à porter des chaussures pareilles et à n'avoir aucune ampoule. Elles devaient être sacrément bien faites, ces bottines ! Ses pieds étaient pourtant aussi tendres et chauds que de petits oiseaux tombés du nid… Elle passa un long moment sous le regard amusé de Jennifer à tenir chacun d'eux entre ses mains, à les caresser lentement, à les débarrasser soucieusement de la saleté qui s'était accumulée avec la transpiration… Frémissante à cause des doigts qui parcouraient ainsi plaisamment la plante chatouilleuse de ses pieds, Jennifer se dit que Fiona venait de trouver là une bien agréable façon de perdre son temps, car il lui aurait plutôt fallu les laver complètement sous l'eau, quoique si elle en avait eu une bouteille à portée de main, elle l'aurait volontiers fait au champagne… Pour avoir envie de gaspiller ainsi un champagne hors de prix, c'est qu'elle devait être sacrément ivre !...

Enfin, Fiona lui ôta sa combinaison. Toujours appuyée sur ses deux mains, Jennifer se cambra, gonfla sa poitrine sublime et fière. Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses, et toisait la belle Australienne d'un air de défi, un regard infiniment provoquant. Envoûtée, Fiona gardait les mains posées sur les genoux de Jen et n'osait plus bouger d'un souffle. Ses yeux accrochés à ce regard pénétrant, elle se laissait sonder, invitait même Jennifer à voir jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, ce qu'elle fit avec une ostensible délectation.

_ Dis donc, c'est vrai que tu t'es pas retenue, toi non plus ! s'exclama Fiona lorsqu'en tirant la culotte de Jennifer elle découvrit combien le sexe de celle-ci était humide, trempait et collait à son sous-vêtement…

_ Je te l'avais pourtant dit…

Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Fiona continua de faire glisser la culotte blanche le long des jambes interminables de Jennifer, habitée d'un étrange sentiment de gêne, ses yeux incapables de se détourner de la vision féerique de la fente étroite qui s'ouvrait entre ses cuisses humides de sueur… Une boule nouée dans sa gorge l'obligea même à déglutir difficilement tandis qu'elle laissait tomber par terre le sous-vêtement. Elle était complètement ébahie, transportée par ce spectacle, et l'était plus encore de réaliser combien cet instant dont elle n'avait pourtant jamais rêvé, totalement inopiné, l'emplissait de désir et d'excitation, d'une soif qu'elle ne brûlait que d'étancher à la plus délicieuse des sources…

Jen l'attrapa cependant brusquement par la nuque, la tira vers elle, lui fit presque mal en tirant sur ses cheveux, et colla furieusement sa bouche à la sienne. Leur baiser, d'abord fiévreux et violent tandis qu'elle se coulait entre les bras de l'Anglaise, que celle-ci passait ses jambes autour de sa taille puis frottait langoureusement sa peau de pêche à la sienne, devint de plus en plus doux, l'étreinte presque douloureuse de la main de Jennifer dans son cou se desserrant petit à petit pour devenir une caresse à la troublante lascivité. Les doigts de Jennifer dans le sillon de sa nuque l'irriguèrent d'un frisson délicieux qui porta à ébullition les émotions indistinctes qui l'emplissaient, telle une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser.

Arrachant sa bouche à celle de Jen, Fiona laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son menton, puis de son cou. Sous le regard attentif et attendri de Jennifer qui l'encourageait en la caressant lentement dans le dos, la jeune femme continuait de descendre, déterminée, cueillant avec gratitude sur son passage chacune des merveilles que son corps lui offrait. Jennifer poussa un gémissement de volupté tandis qu'elle mordillait le bout d'un de ses seins, douce et langoureuse, et elle s'allongea lentement sur l'accoudoir du canapé contre lequel elle se cala confortablement tout en desserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de Fiona pour la laisser continuer de glisser contre elle, son visage se coulant lentement, un petit baiser après l'autre, tout le long de son ventre frissonnant… Jennifer écarta d'instinct les cuisses, éblouie, lorsque les lèvres et la langue torrides de sa partenaire pénétrèrent dans l'intimité de la toison sombre qui recouvrait son pubis, léchèrent et pincèrent délicatement chaque parcelle de sa peau si sensible, jouèrent sournoisement avec l'extrême sensibilité de son pénil charnu.

Les mains de Fiona remontèrent agréablement l'intérieur de ses cuisses tandis qu'au contraire sa bouche continua de descendre pour venir subrepticement se refermer sur ses lèvres enflées, baiser éblouissant et délicieux qui la fit crier, agitée d'un sursaut. Puis la bouche coquine se rouvrit, laissa se faufiler une petite langue agile et curieuse, et, prenant appui sur le ventre de la jolie Sino-britannique, Fiona enfonça autant qu'elle le put son visage entre ses cuisses ouvertes pour venir s'abreuver plus goulûment des liqueurs savoureuses qui s'écoulaient de la fente humide et brûlante… Jennifer était des pieds à la tête transie de spasmes d'extase, éblouie de plaisir. Sa respiration désordonnée soulevait avec peine sa poitrine soudain pesante et elle ne cessait plus de soupirer, implorante, conquise…

La langue de Fiona parcourait sa vulve avec délicatesse, l'explorait avidement et la titillait de partout, l'inondant de vagues incessantes et impétueuses de chaleur. Avec les lèvres, l'Australienne suçotait aussi lentement les siennes, à la manière d'une enfant avec un sucre d'orge, cette apparente innocence dissimulant bien mal l'intensité presque violente de la jouissance qu'en éprouvait Jennifer et qui la convulsait brutalement, jusqu'au dernier de ses muscles. Petit à petit, la langue mutine de sa partenaire s'insinua dans les profondeurs les plus secrètes de son sexe et l'emplit d'une jubilation lancinante qui lui déchira presque l'estomac, agita plus nerveusement encore ses membres sur lesquels elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Amusée, Fiona retira légèrement sa langue pour garder sa compagne pantelante et subitement désemparée suspendue à ses lèvres… Elle ne reprit cette passionnante exploration que d'interminables secondes plus tard, décuplant ainsi le plaisir qui subjuguait Jennifer…

La joue couchée contre le dossier du canapé, en proie à d'indicibles tourments qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur battant sans fin, Jennifer réussit néanmoins à reprendre un peu de son souffle, les yeux rivés sur Fiona qui, entre ses cuisses, lui offrait un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé.

_ Tu t'y prends vraiment bien, haleta-t-elle, à la fois comblée et fière.

Fiona abandonna alors son bas-ventre un instant pour se redresser et lui sourit d'un air enfantin, ses yeux bleu pâle la fixant dans les siens.

_ Merci beaucoup.

La vue des lèvres de l'Australienne, humectées de ses propres secrétions, excita énormément Jennifer. Elle ne put se retenir d'avouer :

_ J'ai vraiment hâte de te rendre la pareille…

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Fiona en se redressant un peu plus alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de revenir goûter le sexe délicieux de Jen.

Elle s'avança lentement vers elle tout en se redressant, jusqu'à joindre ses lèvres humides à la bouche assoiffée de la Sino-britannique. Durant ce baiser langoureux et électrique, Fiona ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, de les enfoncer à l'intérieur de son sexe brûlant et de la caresser tout doucement.

_ Ce sera volontiers puisque tu y tiens tant, lui souffla-t-elle lorsque leurs lèvres entre lesquelles s'étirait un filet de salive luisante se furent écartées.

Jennifer lui sourit à son tour, puis essuya entre ses doigts les lèvres de sa jolie partenaire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus longuement encore.

Fiona se retourna puis se pencha à quatre pattes sur Jennifer tandis que celle-ci s'allongeait complètement sur le canapé, reposant confortablement sa tête sur le coussin de l'accoudoir. Les mains de la belle Anglaise prirent doucement entre elles la croupe ferme et joliment ronde que l'Australienne lui présentait à hauteur des yeux et l'attirèrent encore un peu vers elle. Jen n'eut presque qu'à tirer la langue pour venir effleurer de sa pointe les tendres secrets qui s'ouvraient sous ses yeux étincelants. Lorsqu'elle les clôt et leva un peu la tête, elle l'enfonça délicatement à la découverte des merveilles qui lui étaient encore cachées et Fiona poussa un cri, son dos s'arquant de lui-même et l'empêchant un instant de reprendre à son tour ces délicieux ébats… Puis leurs cris et soupirs se turent et ne résonnèrent alors plus dans le hall immense, encombré et désert de la villa que les sons mouillés et indécents de leurs bouches toutes deux minutieusement appliquées à savourer du corps de l'autre les charmes les plus exquis…

Toutes deux animées de la même passion et du même ravissement, qui prenaient le pas sur toute autre considération, elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, captivées, irrémédiablement attirées par les saveurs, les sensations fantastiques qui les emplissaient à les en faire déborder, exploser… Elles s'exploraient et se découvraient comme jamais elles n'auraient cru le faire l'une envers l'autre, et bien que l'alcool n'embrumât leurs esprits, il n'enlevait rien à l'extrême délice de leurs jeux affectueux… Il ne faisait que les désinhiber totalement, les libérait en bâillonnant leur raison qui en d'autres circonstances leur aurait peut-être interdit de goûter à ces voluptés pourtant somptueuses… et dont elles se délectaient chacune tant. Le léger tournis qu'il leur donnait ne faisait à vrai dire qu'accentuer le vertige qui les prenait, ne les précipitait que plus entières dans l'abandon de leurs corps aux plaisirs de la chair…

_ Ton clitoris est si mignon… murmura Jennifer qui le contemplait longuement, d'une voix sucrée qui manqua de faire éclater de rire sa compagne.

_ Tout petit, tout rond, continua-t-elle onctueusement, tout dur…

Le bout de sa langue vint à la rencontre de cette chose féminine et sensible, Fiona se raidit brusquement, saisie par une extase fulgurante qui lui coupa le souffle. Interdite, elle se laissa faire un instant, étourdie par l'intensité du plaisir, puis elle poussa un profond soupir et se concentra de nouveau sur la vulve de Jennifer, bien décidée à lui faire connaître les mêmes tourments… Mais la langue qui titillait le petit organe était agile et brûlante, alternait entre la douceur de ses caresses et des pressions plus fermes qui faisaient entièrement perdre la raison à la jeune Australienne.

Au moment où elle reprit enfin conscience, parvint à regagner la maîtrise d'elle-même et écarta du bout de ses doigts les lèvres de Jennifer pour en dégager à son tour son clitoris, elle s'étonna, comme si elle n'y faisait attention que pour la première fois :

_ Tiens ? Je ne pensais pas que ta vulve était aussi brune…

Jennifer hocha la tête. C'était à cause de ses origines chinoises. Elle pouvait comprendre l'étonnement de Fiona : ce n'était pas très courant chez les occidentales.

_ La tienne, par contre, est d'un joli rose très lumineux… On croirait la nacre d'une porcelaine…

Et Jennifer de faire suivre cette déclaration enflammée de tendres caresses de la langue tout le long des lèvres irisées de l'Australienne, de baisers affectueux de sa bouche malicieuse…

_ V… Vraiment ? haleta Fiona. C'est… C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite à propos de mon sexe…

Etait-ce l'alcool qui rendait l'Anglaise si poète ? se demanda Fiona. C'était là un effet bien inattendu, mais en rien désagréable.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait de toi…

Evidemment que non, songea Jennifer avec un sourire, sans arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Elle-même n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un jour envie de faire l'amour avec Fiona. Toutes deux étaient de très bonnes amies et des partenaires qui en mission se complétaient parfaitement il n'avait jamais été question de ça entre elles. Pourtant, certainement était-ce un effet de l'alcool, cela lui semblait à présent tellement naturel d'en arriver là…

Bien qu'elle s'efforçât à son tour de trouver les gestes, les techniques, le tempo pour rendre à Jennifer le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, Fiona était obligée de reconnaître que le talent de la sublime Sino-britannique pour la chose était sans commune mesure avec le sien. Jen avait beau l'avoir complimentée à ce sujet, elle se sentait soudain complètement dépossédée… Mais ne se résignait pas pour autant, car s'amuser à parcourir de ses lèvres et de sa langue la vulve trempée et enflée de Jennifer était loin de n'être agréable que pour cette dernière… Entre les spasmes de volupté, les sursauts de surprise, malgré l'engourdissement délicieux de tout son corps, Fiona continuait de se délecter des saveurs uniques de la fleur de sa compagne, de son nectar abondant… et elle sentait de plus bien que sa belle amie n'y était en rien insensible… Ensemble, elles se laissaient happer par le tourbillon d'émotions indistinctes et incontrôlables que formaient en se mélangeant dans leurs esprits confus et enivrés le plaisir et le désir, tous deux portés à incandescence… Satisfaction et envie, tel était le cocktail explosif et délicieux qui, plus que ne pourrait jamais le faire le plus brûlant des alcools, les plongeait dans le trouble le plus total.

Fiona crut, aux réactions de plus en plus excessives de tout son corps, parvenir à égaler enfin le talent de Jennifer, mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. Lui faisant perdre toute contenance, l'Anglaise enfonça délicatement dans les profondeurs intimes de sa chair un doigt long et fin qui vint la titiller avec agilité aux endroits les plus incroyablement sensibles de son être tandis qu'elle prenait au même instant son clitoris entier dans sa bouche et le couvrait de la langue de caresses brûlantes. Fiona se sentit fondre dans les bras de sa partenaire. L'Australienne devint toute malléable et docile, suspendue au moindre des gestes de son tendre bourreau… Elle sentit une main ramper le long de son ventre et remonter jusqu'à l'un de ses seins qu'elle saisit, enferma, se mit à pétrir et à masser en alternant de façon imprévisible entre une douceur et une fermeté qui la firent gémir d'une voix plaintive. Dans les abysses de son intimité, un deuxième doigt fripon se joignait au premier et, ensemble, ils lui prodiguèrent des caresses à l'intensité insoupçonnée pendant que la bouche de Jennifer abandonnait soudainement son clitoris douloureusement excité pour remonter lentement tout le long de son périnée. Fiona voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester en sentant les lèvres de la douce Sino-britannique s'insinuer entre ses fesses rondes et dures, mais elle n'avait plus de souffle, plus aucune force dans les muscles, et ne put que s'abandonner au plaisir inattendu et merveilleux qui s'empara d'elle…

Elle ne pouvait être qu'admirative. Béate d'admiration. Jennifer se servait à merveille de toutes les ressources à sa disposition pour rendre Fiona totalement folle de plaisir. Même si elle était sans doute aussi ivre qu'elle, l'Australienne n'avait même pas osé envisager d'aller aussi loin… C'était formidable… Ce qu'elle lui faisait. Lent, attentionné, délicat… et intense… Si intense… Elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier totalement, de fondre comme une glace au Soleil. D'ailleurs, Jennifer ne la léchait-elle pas comme on l'eût fait d'une savoureuse crème glacée ?... Fiona réalisait combien sa partenaire était implacable, autant dans le travail… que dans le plaisir… Elle ne faisait pas que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle lui remboursait sa dette avec des arriérés de paiement vieux de trente ans… Et tout le monde le savait, dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent, Jennifer ne plaisantait jamais…

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que, engourdie des pieds à la tête par les torrents de chaleur qui se déversaient en elle et l'inondaient, Fiona était totalement incapable de répliquer. Elle s'en voulait presque de n'être capable de rien d'autre que de se laisser faire. Jennifer était vraiment douée. Elle n'avait jamais de sa vie éprouvé autant de plaisir, auquel se mêlait une légère gêne suscitée par l'audace stupéfiante de sa partenaire. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Plus aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait, elle était paralysée, à sa merci, ses yeux étaient aveugles, voilés par un brouillard tourbillonnant qui lui donnait le vertige. Elle se sentait flotter au-dessus du sol, léviter, en apesanteur, et en même temps happée dans un gouffre immense, sans fond, ténèbres et lumière se refermant indistinctement sur elle en une prison dont elle n'avait même plus la force de vouloir s'échapper.

Soudain, son merveilleux calvaire cessa. Hébétée, elle se demanda longtemps ce qu'il était en train de se passer, ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle ne s'aperçut pas du corps de Jennifer qui s'échappait d'entre ses bras, se redressait lentement tandis qu'elle-même était contrainte par une force qui lui était totalement étrangère de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le canapé confortable. Comme elle se sentait bien. Légère, assoupie, c'était bon… Elle ne se tira de son songe à demi éveillé qu'au moment où Jennifer la tourna sur son flanc droit Fiona ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur elle, expectative, curieuse. Elle les referma bientôt lorsque le visage de l'Anglaise, affichant un sourire enjôleur et rassurant, fondit sur elle et qu'elle pouvait sentir ses mains agréables vagabonder à leur guise sur son dos et son ventre.

Jennifer lui fit replier la jambe gauche et la souleva légèrement, dégagea précautionneusement l'ouverture vers son bas-ventre… Elle se glissa alors lentement le long de son autre cuisse, lascive, son sexe détrempé collé à la peau veloutée de l'Australienne.

_ Je m'en étais toujours doutée, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je le vérifierais par moi-même… pantela celle-ci, toute concentrée sur la sensation du bas-ventre de son équipière qui incendiait littéralement l'intérieur de sa cuisse en se frottant dessus tandis qu'il s'approchait imperceptiblement du sien.

_ Quoi donc ?

La respiration de Fiona était si emballée que trouver le souffle pour parler était pour elle presque douloureux.

_ Que tu es bonne au lit ! hoqueta-t-elle avec émoi.

Les mains de Jennifer rampèrent doucement jusqu'à sa cheville et l'attirèrent un peu vers elle.

_ C'aurait été dommage de passer à côté de ça… susurra-t-elle calmement avant de laisser sa langue glisser doucement le long de la cheville de Fiona.

_ Oui, très… lâcha Fiona dans un soupir ébloui.

La Sino-britannique souleva encore un petit peu la jambe de Fiona, puis leurs bassins s'accolèrent, tout doucement, et elles se raidirent ensemble au contact délicieux de leurs vulves l'une contre l'autre…

C'était magique et envoûtant. Etrange aussi, par moments, indescriptible. La sensation de la vulve toute mouillée de Jennifer qui se frottait contre la sienne, lentement, langoureusement. C'était aussi fort, très intense, pénétrant… Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, elle croyait à chaque instant défaillir de plaisir. Ce baiser brûlant de leurs deux corps la rendait complètement folle. Rien n'aurait su s'y comparer. C'était encore plus chaud qu'un volcan en éruption, bien plus chaud… Cette chaleur l'envahissait tout entière et la possédait, corps et âme. Comme elles se frottaient les unes aux autres, leurs douces lèvres à la sensibilité exacerbée étaient immensément stimulées, à les en faire souffrir, et la chaleur des fluides qui s'écoulaient de leurs commissures remontait dans tout leurs corps, les inondait jusqu'à la plus infime partie de leur chair suppliciée. Elles étaient toutes deux affamées, avides, aussi bien Jennifer que Fiona qui, malgré sa position plutôt passive, faisait de gros efforts pour parvenir elle aussi à faire onduler son corps, en rythme avec celui de sa compagne tant chérie…

Pour l'y aider, Jennifer allongea finalement Fiona sur le dos, souleva un peu plus sa jambe. L'Australienne put alors ainsi mieux ouvrir ses cuisses, et leur baiser si jouissif se fit plus pressé encore, plus enfiévré. Fascinée, littéralement obnubilée par les ondulations reptiliennes de Jennifer, Fiona tendit ses mains hors de contrôle pour caresser tout son corps, pour se saisir de ses seins dont elle suivait les souples rebonds sur sa poitrine de ses yeux brûlants d'envie. Jennifer les accompagna, les guida, les inspira, tant heureuse de sentir la morsure de ces phalanges grivoises sur ses nerfs enflammés. En vérité, Fiona ne voulait que la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle jalousement, mais ses membres étaient bien trop flageolants pour y parvenir et la belle Sino-britannique continuait sans peine de la dominer avec une prestance impériale, une majesté superbe qui l'éblouissait, l'emplissait à la fois de tant d'admiration… et de plus d'envie.

Longtemps après, les doigts d'une des mains de Jennifer se dénouèrent de ceux de Fiona et se mirent à glisser lentement le long de son bras gauche. Alors qu'elle était totalement perdue dans les limbes de son émoi, la jeune Australienne ouvrit subitement les yeux pour suivre avec attention ce mouvement presque imperceptible et pourtant si plaisant. Jennifer prit le temps d'admirer combien sa partenaire était belle, haletante et inondée de sueur, ses bras tendus pour l'atteindre cachant innocemment sa poitrine désirable et tremblante, puis, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, alors que sa main épousait la courbe sensuelle de son épaule en frôlant le bord de sa joue, tendit l'index en direction de la bouche entr'ouverte en une moue troublée et alanguie. Comme par réflexe, les lèvres capturèrent ce doigt impétueux et se mirent à le suçoter avec envie, les yeux se refermant pour ainsi mieux goûter à une extase indescriptible. Les mouvements de la bouche et de la langue de Fiona attirèrent petit à petit l'index de Jennifer qui ne suspendait en rien les ondulations de son bassin contre celui de sa partenaire. Alors que Fiona semblait de nouveau complètement absorbée par le plaisir qui l'envahissait, Jennifer l'en tira avec espièglerie d'une remarque salace :

_ Tu suces vraiment bien…

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises ! protesta vivement l'Australienne en revenant brusquement sur Terre.

_ C'est pourtant vrai, répondit l'Anglaise sans s'excuser tandis qu'elle se penchait lentement sur elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte de Jen la fit frissonner mais ne suffit à dissiper la légère rancœur que Fiona ressentait à son égard bien qu'elle s'y joignît pourtant. Ce fut au long baiser au travers duquel elles se transmirent leurs troubles et émotions les plus divers qu'échut ce rôle réconciliateur. De nouveau apaisées, toutes deux continuèrent de faire passionnément l'amour ensemble, oublieuses de tout, et surtout de tout ce qui pourrait écarter leurs cœurs de la joie infinie qui les habitait en cet instant.

Peu à peu, le rythme de leurs mouvements accordés se fit plus rapide, plus appuyé, leurs deux corps se contractant à présent sans plus aucun répit, et plus brutalement encore, tandis qu'une frénésie dévorante s'emparait d'elles, gagnait le contrôle de chacun de leurs muscles, jusqu'à l'extrémité de leurs orteils, et les précipitait sans pitié dans les sublimes tourments d'une jubilation sans fin. Le brasier dans leurs bas-ventres étendait à présent ses flammes ardentes jusqu'à la plus petite ramification de leurs êtres, léchait avec passion le moindre de leurs nerfs, les brûlait, les consumait… Les deux jeunes femmes pénétraient sans retenue dans un état de transe extatique, leurs corps, qui échappaient à tout contrôle, uniquement animés par le désir, non, le besoin oppressant, tyrannique, d'assouvir une faim devenue sans limite, démesurée, entièrement déraisonnée…

_ Ah !... Jen, je… Je n'en peux plus… gémit Fiona d'une voix éteinte, au paroxysme de la jouissance, avant qu'un hoquet incontrôlable ne l'étouffe complètement.

Son visage prit alors la teinte d'un éblouissement merveilleux, d'un ravissement plein et entier qui l'illumina d'une beauté transcendantale. A son tour, Jennifer soupira :

_ Moi aussi, je vais…

Puis leurs voix se joignirent aussitôt en un hurlement sonore et mélodieux qui résonna plus fort encore dans toute la villa, ode d'un lyrisme envoûtant à la suprême exultation qui toutes deux les joignait inextricablement, comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une, leurs chairs palpitantes, leurs fluides abondants étroitement mêlés, consumées ensemble par le même assouvissement déchirant et magnifique, au-delà de tout, le même plaisir qu'elles souhaitaient sans limite, sans aucune fin…

Et elles continuèrent ainsi longtemps de donner de leurs belles voix énamourées, sans un instant se préoccuper des oreilles qui pouvaient alors bien les entendre.

Leurs envies à présent assouvies, la délectation, ô combien formidable, de cet assouvissement maintenant passée les abandonnaient blotties l'une contre l'autre. Leurs respirations s'apaisaient lentement, et un indicible air de paix mêlé d'un soupçon de fatigue figurait sur les visages enchantés, aussi lumineux que ceux de deux enfants… Dans les tréfonds de leurs poitrines, leurs cœurs battaient encore à l'unisson, de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus doucement. Nues, étreintes, alanguies, elles étaient au comble du bonheur…

Bien que leurs membres ne fussent appesantis par la fatigue, leurs esprits assommés par le plaisir et l'alcool, elles continuaient de se donner de tendres caresses, de petits baisers pleins de douceur, et riaient ensemble doucement de joie…

_ Tu sais, murmura Fiona, brisant enfin le silence majestueux qui s'était imposé dans le hall suite au tumulte de leurs cris et soupirs, c'est ce moment que je préfère…

_ Pourquoi ? s'enquit Jennifer dans un chuchotement, redressant légèrement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_ A cause de ça, répondit simplement Fiona.

Comme sa partenaire lui retournait un regard interrogatif, elle expliqua :

_ L'expression sur ton visage, la lumière dans tes yeux… Tu as l'air tellement heureuse… Tu es si belle… J'adore te voir comme ça…

Fiona n'avait pas manqué de rougir légèrement tout en déclamant cette tirade passionnée. Jennifer se contenta de rire à voix basse tout en secouant un peu la tête, balançant sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène autour de son visage, plus serein que jamais, ainsi que l'avait remarqué l'Australienne.

_ Tu adores me voir comme ça ? se moqua gentiment Jennifer. C'est la première fois que tu me vois comme ça…

_ C'est vrai… reconnut sa compagne. Et ça a été un vrai coup de foudre… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pu te voir dans un tel état…

Jennifer éclata encore de rire, sous les yeux brûlants de sa partenaire, puis, comme pour assouvir un désir pressant que cette dernière taisait, elle l'embrassa profondément, pressant son corps moite tout contre le sien. Elles se couvrirent encore longuement ainsi de caresses et de baisers, chacune plus heureuse que jamais.

Finalement, Jennifer décida d'aller ouvrir une autre bouteille de champagne et de trinquer avec Fiona. Elle avait le cœur à la fête. L'Australienne la regarda s'éloigner après avoir tenté de la retenir, avec l'air langoureux d'une épouse délaissée, et s'amusa de sa démarche un brin chancelante, quelque chose de très inattendu chez elle qui était d'ordinaire si droite et stricte… Le bruit du bouchon propulsé avec force du goulot résonna une fois encore dans le hall, et Jennifer versa aussitôt le champagne dans une première flûte avant qu'il ne l'éclaboussât. Ses mains étaient un peu tremblantes, mais encore bien assurées, remarqua Fiona. Elle ne mit pas une goutte à côté. Tout en la regardant faire, un sourire léger et contenté flottant à ses lèvres, Fiona se redressa pour s'asseoir contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

_ Dis-moi, Jennifer… demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie. Est-ce que j'aurais droit à de l'avancement après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Jennifer se tourna vers elle et lui répondit par un sourire à la fois angélique et outré avant de demander :

_ Pourquoi ? Ton poste actuel ne te plaît pas ?

_ Je disais juste ça comme ça… céda Fiona en arborant une mine déçue, même si elle s'était un peu attendue à ce genre de rebuffade subtile dont Jennifer avait le secret.

L'Anglaise sembla se délecter de son air boudeur et, tandis qu'elle revenait vers le canapé, les deux flûtes à nouveau pleines dans les mains, enfonça le clou :

_ Franchement, avec moi, tu risques bien plus de finir en esclave sexuelle que de devenir une spécialiste de la promotion-canapé…

Avec le même sourire équivoque qu'un instant plus tôt, elle tendit sa flûte à la jeune femme qui la prit en la remerciant poliment. Après un bref instant de réflexion, Fiona demanda, taquine :

_ Ce qu'on a fait… Si je comprends bien, tu comptes en prendre l'habitude ?

_ Qui sait ? Je pourrais bien y prendre goût… répondit sobrement Jen en trinquant avec son équipière avant de boire une lente gorgée, totalement indéchiffrable.

_ Oh, s'exclama Fiona avec malice, je savais que tu avais des goûts de luxe… mais pas que tu avais celui de la luxure !...

_ Vipère… répliqua gentiment Jennifer avant d'embrasser Fiona sur ses lèvres qu'elles venaient tout juste de mouiller du délicieux contenu de son verre…

Lorsqu'elle l'attira soudainement sur le dos, l'obligea à s'allonger encore sur le canapé, Fiona protesta en riant, essayant de couvrir de la main le goulot de sa flûte.

_ Arrête, Jennifer ! Tu vas tout renverser !

Elle cessa pourtant soudain de rire et de se débattre, totalement à la merci de sa compagne, et la dévorait à présent du regard.

_ Tu es complètement saoule, lui dit-elle avec audace, ce qui était également vrai pour elle, d'ailleurs.

_ Et alors ? répondit la jolie Sino-britannique en lui rendant son regard, radieuse comme un soleil. Il faut bien qu'on fête ça… C'est jour de paye, aujourd'hui… »


End file.
